


Desconectado

by Franzcit



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, M/M, Slow Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franzcit/pseuds/Franzcit
Summary: Los hechos atribuidos por el destino, no es algo en lo que Gou le diera créditos exclusivos sin un trabajo previo, pero poco comienza a cambiar de opinión sobre eso, así también él y su nuevo amigo ya no se sienten tan desconectados.
Relationships: Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soy nueva en AO3 y hace un rato que quería publicar aquí, me alegro haber tenido el tiempo de poder al fin.  
> Este fanfic tiene un inicio tomado de un one-shot que publique en Amino, debido a mi prisa por publicarlo para una dinámica, no le di mas contexto, si estas en esa comunidad notaras que inicia tal como ese mismo escrito, pero ahora entregare con mas detalles todo lo sucedido ahí. 
> 
> Es un universo alterno, en que Satohi y Gou se conocen y conviven en una forma distinta a la mostrada en el anime, aunque no se alejara demasiado de algunos hechos que pasan en la serie. 
> 
> Espero lo disfruten.

Su encuentro fue una casualidad, de la clase de cosas que el mismo Gou no atribuye de forma exclusiva al destino. Tiene un pensamiento demasiado lógico para dar créditos a “algo que estaba destinado a suceder” porque él mismo se ha construido un destino, pasando gran parte de su niñez y adolescencia estudiando sobre los Pokémon, usando la mitad de su tiempo libre luego de la escuela para aprender más sobre lo que realmente le apasionaba.

Quería encontrar a Mew, deseaba atraparlo…

Desde el momento en que lo vio en aquel campamento del profesor Ookido, en Masara Town, supo que aquella casualidad lo había guiado, hasta el momento en que se encontraría observando intrigado a aquel chico de cabello oscuro, quien traía consigo un Pikachu.

El viaje sobre Lugia lo había dejado encantado, y aun intentando asimilar todo lo que acaba de ver y vivir, en apenas unos pocos minutos de viaje. Su vida acababa de sufrir un nuevo gran cambio, como aquella vez en que se encontró con Mew, pero quizás era muy temprano para percatarse de aquello.

Lugia los arrojo al campo de flores, cayendo incomoda y dolorosamente al césped. Hizo un intento sentarse, recibiendo una gran ráfaga de viento, que lo arrojo de nuevo al suelo, junto a su improvisado compañero de viaje.

— ¡Gracias Lugia! ¡Veámonos de nuevo! —gritó el chico con entusiasmo.

— ¡Pika pika!

El chico y su Pokémon se escuchaban igual de entusiasmados por la experiencia, mientras que él solo observaba como aquel increíble pokémon se alejaba por el horizonte, intentando comprender todo lo que acaba de vivir.

—Se fue… —susurró.

Y con esas palabras soltó el aire de sus pulmones, debido a toda la emoción experimentada. El pelinegro, junto a él se arrojó sobre su espalda en el césped y las flores. Atrayendo la atención de Gou.

—Los pokémon son increíbles. —dice en forma soñadora.

Gou no podía estar más de acuerdo.

—Sí. — y volvió su vista hacia el horizonte. —Lugia me recordó… lo grande que es el mundo.

No tenía una palabra más específica para describir que acaba de suceder, ya no había ninguna en realidad…

* * *

Con la adrenalina de ese fantástico viaje y aunque se habían presentado sobre la espalda de Lugia, Gou recién puede reconocer con estaba conversando, el campeón actual de Kanto, y primero de la Liga Alola. Alguna vez lo había visto por la televisión, recordando la polémica batalla de la final en Kanto, en que se le cuestiono mucho y aún era un tema de conversación entre los entrenadores de la región, por el hecho de llevar a un pokémon a su límite para ganar.

Gou rara vez veía las batallas de la liga, porque nunca llamaron su atención. Pasaba tanto tiempo investigando y la otra mitad del tiempo estudiando en la escuela que apenas si podía comprender la mecánica completa sobre lo que un entrenador debía hacer.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la ciudad mientras Satoshi le conversaba de su experiencia de una forma divertida y dinámica. El ojiazul nunca pensó que aquel entrenador que veía en televisión, y a veces salía en las noticias de sus redes sociales estaría de frente contando sus viajes por distintas regiones.

— ¿Sueles ser tan callado? —pregunta Satoshi, intrigado por el silencio del chico.

Gou niega con su cabeza, y sonríe con calidez.

Satoshi era una persona interesante, sólo necesito un poco para darse cuenta, y también para borrar el exceso de información sobre él.

—Aunque viajo mucho con mis padres… —comenzó diciendo, para mirarlo mientras ambos caminaban. —Estos siempre son turísticos, la aventura está controlada.

Satoshi se quedó en silencio unos segundos, quizás analizándolo un poco.

—Comprendo…—dice pensativo, para luego sonreír. —Te sorprenderías de todo lo que puedes llegar a vivir y todos los pokémon que conocerías ¡es asombroso! —exclama con entusiasmo, levantando sus brazos. — ¿Qué edad tienes? —pregunta con curiosidad.

—Diecisiete años… —responde algo inseguro.

— ¡¿Y aun no inicias tu viaje?! —pregunta alarmado.

No es que a Gou le incomodara la pregunta. Había estado tan preocupado de investigar, que no le pareció importante, al menos hasta ese momento...

—Me gusta investigar —responde en un tono ofendido.

— ¡Eso es genial! —exclamó él. Alejando a Gou.

_“Él es demasiado expresivo”_ pensó en una queja inmediata.

—Un… amigo… —titubeo en la palabra “amigo” — Bueno, él es becario de investigación en Sinnoh. —dice. Sus palabras suenan inseguras.

— ¿Acaso eso es malo? —pregunta.

Satoshi no responde, y frunce los labios mientras cierra los ojos, pensativo mientras buscaba las palabras correctas para continuar.

—Es una buena opción. —dice, aunque su expresión se ve más seria. —Intenta no involucrarte demasiado en algo, no es necesario saberlo todo siempre.

Gou parpadeo incrédulo ante ese consejo.

Si lo decía tan seriamente, entonces… algo de razón debía tener ¿no?

* * *

“Satoshi es un alma libre”. Esa fue la descripción que le dio Gou cuando él chico se despidió, apenas ambos llegaron a los laboratorios del profesor Sakuragi. Para ese momento Gou se había quedado con la experiencia vivida de haber viajado sobre Lugia y conocer de cerca a un entrenador experimentado.

Un día increíble, que deseaba atesorar de por vida.

Sintió que la vibra y positivismo de Satoshi había interferido de una forma increíble en su vida, en especial cuando acepto casi de forma instantánea ser becario de investigación en el instituto del padre de su mejor amiga.

Deseaba conocer el mundo, de la misma forma que Satoshi le describió.

* * *

Un día mientras conversaba, o al menos eso intentaba, con otros de los estudiantes también becarios en el instituto, Satoshi apareció nuevamente. A Diferencia de la vez que se encontró con él, hacía ya más de dos meses, lucia cansado, tal vez afectado por algo.

— ¿Satoshi? —preguntó Gou, dudando si era la misma persona. El chico a su lado lo miro con preocupación, murmurando algo sobre ir por el profesor.

—Hola… —dijo sonando ido y cansado.

— ¿Estas bien?

—Excelente… —respondió con una sonrisa. —Sólo me quede atrapado en un lugar extraño… por muchos días…— él bostezo. Eso no sonaba como “excelente” — Debo conversar con el profesor, tal vez me quede aquí…

El entrenador volvió a bostezar y Pikachu bajo de hombro, apenas vio que Satoshi se desmayó del cansancio.

Gou apenas alcanzo a sostenerlo, para que el chico no se diera contra el suelo. Satoshi era solo un poco más alto que él y también más pesado por lo que cayó sobre la espalda del chico dormido. Se quejó por eso quitando el peso muerto de su brazo.

* * *

El profesor Sakuragi expresó su preocupación y también su alivio al saber que Satoshi había llegado sano y salvo al Instituto. Según explico a Gou, el chico había quedado atrapado en una tormenta de nieve durante sus vacaciones con otros dos amigos en Eisetsu City, y solo pudo salir vivo con suerte. Uno de los chicos con quien quedó atrapado recomendó a Satoshi para su ingreso al instituto, así pudiera darle algo más de calma a su vida.

—Esas suenan como unas pésimas vacaciones. —dijo una vez, escucho toda la historia.

—Lo fueron, pero no te dejes llevar por esa historia. —menciona pensativo. —Shigeru, el nieto del profesor Ookido, dijo que fue mejor haber vivido eso… él es un chico es muy sabio. —dice con una sonrisa. —De todas las experiencias se aprende, Gou.

— ¿Por qué alguien que vive tantas aventuras, necesitaría estar en un lugar como este? —pregunta y se sonroja al instante. —Sin ofender…claro…

— ¡Ah!... Nunca está mal aprender más y tomar las cosas con calma. —dice pensativo. —Además, ya sabes lo vertiginosa que es la vida de este chico. —comenta mientras se acerca a su computador. —Espero no te moleste compartir habitación con él.

Gou no estaba muy seguro de eso. Ya se había acostumbrado a pasar tiempo solo, aunque si envidiaba a sus otros compañeros que ya tenían grupos de estudios y viajes, y por lo sociable que lucia Satoshi, dudaba mucho poder tener algo de su atención.

Él suspiro, para salir de la oficina del profesor, despidiéndose en voz baja.

—Gou. —dice el profesor, antes de que abra la puerta. —No te dejes llevar por las apariencias, Satoshi y tú podrían tener más en común de lo que crees.

No estaba para nada seguro de eso.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen por lo corto que son los capítulos, pronto serán un poco mas largos.

A diferencia de lo que creyó al principio, muchos de los otros becarios evitaban a Satoshi. Como si portara algún virus mortal. El chico siempre intentaba ser amable con todos, aunque esa amabilidad nunca era recibida de regreso, en otros recibía indiferencia que incluso a Gou le molestaba. Koharu por ejemplo, no dudaba en demostrarla cada vez que tuviera la oportunidad. Sólo un grupo muy pequeño de chicos, lo saludaban y pedía algunos consejos sobre batallas.

Con lo poco social que era Gou, pudo notar que incluso él era más sociable que Satoshi. A pesar de ser compañeros de habitación, ellos tampoco conversaban demasiado. Él pelinegro vivía en su mundo y él en el suyo, parecía que no era la misma persona que conoció hacia unos meses.

—Oye… Gou… —dijo una noche Satoshi.

Él todavía revisaba su teléfono, así que no le molesto entablar una corta conversación con su compañero.

—Dime.

— ¿Por qué no tienes un Pokémon? —pregunta.

Gou apartó el teléfono de su vista, sólo era cosa de tiempo para que se diera cuenta. Él bajo su cabeza para ver hacia la cama de abajo.

—Quiero que mi primer pokémon sea Mew. —dijo con orgullo.

No le importaba si Satoshi se reía de él, como lo hicieron los chicos en la escuela y sus otros compañeros en el mismo instituto, cuando se negó a recibir su pokemon inicial.

—Increíble… —fue lo único que dijo su compañero. —Es una meta muy ambiciosa. —dice con una sonrisa.

Gou no pudo evitar sonreír con esa observación.

—Lo sé.

—Cuando inicie mi viaje quería lograr tantas cosas… —dice ahora mirándolo. —Es genial volver a escuchar a alguien con objetivos tan claros, como los que tuve... —suspira con una sonrisa nostálgica.

— ¿Tuviste? —cuestionó. — ¡Eres alguien increíble! —exclama un tanto exaltado. —Seguro tienes muchos objetivos más que cumplir.

—Las personas me evitan… —menciona. —Cometí algunos errores, tengo miedo de volver a equivocarme.

Satoshi dice esas palabras con pesar, o al menos así lo capta Gou cuando comienza acariciar las orejas de Pikachu.

Gou regresa a una posición más cómoda en su cama, para evitar la mirada de su compañero. Desde que llego Satoshi al instituto noto que eso si le molestaba, y también que no quería tener que tratar sobre ese tema.

Apenas lo conocía y tampoco podría dar un consejo, sería algo ridículo. Él mismo ha estado lidiando con sus problemas para hacer amigos hace años.

—Las personas juzgan sin conocer. —dice Gou en un pensamiento volátil que salió de su boca. Suspira sabiendo muy bien, como se siente eso.

—Quizás tengas razón…

Gou no estaba seguro de cómo sentirse, con respecto a esa corta interacción que acababa de tener.

* * *

Satoshi ha estado silencioso desde la noche anterior en que conversaron, a veces lo mira revisar su Smartphone Rotom, como si estuviera esperando el mensaje de alguien y esa persona no le dijera cosas agradables, por como frunce el ceño de vez en cuando. Mientras que lo observa Gou piensa lo malo que es entablando conversaciones y como se retrae con facilidad. Sabe que él ha tenido algunos problemas en antes de llegar al Instituto, pero desconoce a qué punto le han afectado.

Luego de su corta interacción sobre sus propios propósitos, y el mismo apoyo de Satoshi, porque no se burló, mucho menos le digo que no podría, Gou siente que debería devolverle el favor. La zona de cafetería tiene casi todas las mesas ocupadas, excepto donde este el entrenador. Desde que llego ha sido asi, hace ya tres semanas.

Gou se decide a comenzar con esto. Recoge jugo y panecillos del buffet, para caminar hacia la mesa de su compañero de habitación. Algunos lo observan extrañados, y es que aunque ambos compartan habitación, nunca desayunan juntos.

Cuando el moreno se sienta frente a Satoshi, él levanta la vista de su teléfono. Pikachu está sentado en la mesa disfrutando de uno de los panecillo que le entrego su entrenador. Ambos se sonríen cuando lo ven en la mesa, eso significa una buena señal; se siente bienvenido.

—Gracias por acompañarnos. —agradece Satoshi.

No sabe que responder ante esas palabras, piensa que responder “somos compañeros” podría ser muy fría y lógica. Sólo asiente y comienza a desayunar.

Ve a Satoshi suspirar y revisar la pantalla de su teléfono de nuevo. Escribe un poco y se queda observando de nuevo. A Gou no le molestaría, sino fuera por el hecho de que dejo su teléfono en su habitación, de esa forma ambos podrían volver ignorarse mutuamente, pero eso no es el propósito de porque se acerco.

—Te he visto hacer lo mismo hace un rato —comenta en voz baja. Eso llama la atención de Pokemon y entrenador.

Esa repentina atención le incomoda. Debe aprender a guardarse las palabras.

—Sólo converso con un amigo. —menciona. —No sabía que podía ser tan notorio, lo siento.

Gou no dice nada, tampoco es que quiera ofenderlo.

— ¿Lo extrañas?

—Si…

La forma en que lo dice Satoshi, es algo que no recuerda haber escuchado antes; suena melancólico y herido. Se siente extrañamente identificado y eso no es cómodo.

—Gou.

La voz de Satoshi lo saca de la repentina ensoñación, a un lugar que no que no quiere recordar ahora.

— ¿Umm?

—Nos asignaron investigación de campo hoy. —el tono cambia a uno más entusiasta. Gou había olvidado por completo revisar el calendario— Nunca hemos tenido la oportunidad de trabajar juntos ¿no es genial?

Desde que llego ha trabajado solo… Satoshi también, pero no le molestaría tener algo de compañía.

Sabe que el entrenador ha viajado y conocido muchos más pokémon y lugares que él.

—Sí, lo es… —no evita sonreír.

—Pensé que no te agradaría.

— ¿Por qué?

—Siempre eres muy callado y serio. —menciona encogiéndose de hombros, para alcanzar su jugo.

Debería sentirse ofendido por eso, en cambio se cuestiona él mismo su actitud hacia su compañero de cuarto, y su ya compañero de investigación.

—No suelo tener amigos.

— ¿Y no te sientes solo?

—Tampoco te veo con muchos amigos. —esas palabras salen un tanto acidas de su boca.

—Tengo, pero he tenido problemas para congeniar aquí. —Satoshi frunce el ceño.

Gou suspira sintiéndose igual. Sólo habla cosas casuales con los demás becarios e investigadores, al igual que Satoshi. Tal vez su única amiga en el lugar es Koharu, aun así tiene problemas al momento de llevar una conversación, que no termine en que uno de los dos se ignore.

—Te comprendo. —Suspira, toma un panecillo y lo vuelve a dejar sobre el plato. Perdió el apetito.

— ¿Qué tal si vamos a revisar que debemos hacer hoy? —pregunta Satoshi. A diferencia de Gou, él si termino de desayunar.

Gou no alcanza a responder, cuando se siente arrastrado hacia el pasillo. La mano de Satoshi se mantiene firme en su muñeca y observa al Pikachu en la espalda de su entrenador. Ambos se sonríen cómplices.

¿Los amigos se comportan así, verdad?

**Author's Note:**

> Los capítulos no serán largos, y si tendrá SatoGou, pero todavía falta para llegar a eso.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
